¡Hombres!
by Alela-chan
Summary: —¡Hombres! esas cosas son todo un maldito misterio [...] son enigmáticos cabrones de mierda./—Nada de chupe y mota en mi casa/—Suerte con eso ¡La verdadera consolación es el chupe y coger! /—¡No es cierto! ¡Un té caliente calma los nervios! /—Está es una situación de vida o muerte ¡Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas! OS y AU *Sin intenciones de ofender*


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Si, si, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, bla, bla, bla. Pero se me ocurrió esto y ya saben que tengo que compartir mis ideas con ustedes.

Esto no es Sasusaku "formal", esta situada en un mundo AU y es una situación entre Ino, Hinata y Sakura. Espero que los disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 _ **¡Hombres!**_

.

.

.

Parpadeo varias veces para contener las lágrimas saladas, no quería echarse a llorar en medio de la calle y ser vista por la gente, que de seguro se preguntará vagamente que habrá pasado con ella.

Apretó la cartera contra el vientre y se froto un poco la cara para despejar sus pensamientos, esos que la tenían abrumada; con un nudo insoportable en la garganta y un vacío en su estómago. Escalofríos inevitables recorriendo su cuerpo y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de chillar incoherencias.

Su celular sonó logrando un sobresaltó en su cuerpo, respiró tratando de serenarse, pero la brisa fresca de la noche la hizo sentir más aturdida y dolida.

El sonido seso tranquilizándola, no sentía ánimos ni las fuerzas de aparentar que todo seguía igual.

Cuando termino su camina al lugar donde se propuso ir, el celular volvió a emitir el sonido de llamada.

Sin mucho ánimo contesto sin importarle quien fuera.

— _¡¿Qué carajos quiso decir con «gracias»?!_ —grito su amiga sin siquiera saludarla, yendo directo al grano como siempre—. _¡Tendrás muchas cosas que explicar, joder! ¡Espera que ya voy para allá! ¡Y ni se te ocurra empezar sin mi, Haruno!_

Y sin más colgó.

Ino podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

Una vez tocado la puerta de esa pequeña casa con los nudillos, se preparo mentalmente para recibir cualquier pregunta.

Empero, Hinata sólo la saludo con una abrazo y beso poniéndose de puntillas por su estatura, y la invito al interior de su humilde casa.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta yendo tras la ojiverde.

Sakura la miro con cansancio y tristeza, para luego dejarse caer en lleno al sillón conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Como me vez —contestó en susurro apenas audible.

 _Terrible_ , pensó el ver su rostro cansado y sus ojos aguados.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Ino no quiere que emita palabra alguna hasta que haga su «mágica aparición» —alzó las manos al aire bufando.

La pequeña mujer abrió la boca para tratar de consolar a su amiga, pero otra voz gritona interrumpió la estancia.

—¡Ahora mismo me explicaras esto!

Ino llego corriendo derribando todo a su alrededor, salto sobre el sillón para quedar alado de su amiga y sujeto a Sakura por los hombros exigiendo una explicación.

—¡Ese puto me las pagará si te hace llorar! ¡Lo matare, lo matare! ¡Le haré la tortura china sin consideración alguna!

—¡Ino! —Hinata la fulmina con la mirada, la rubia refunfuña alejándose un poco de su amiga.

—¡Habla mujer! —exclamó desesperada ante el silencio seprucal que se instalo durante los próximos minutos.

—Le confesé a Sasuke que lo quiero.

Ino se echo para atrás del respaldo del sillón con una mirada incrédula, mientras que Hinata parpadeo varias veces tratando de entender la situación.

Sasuke era la persona cual Sakura estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo, solo eran amigos o eso creían. Algo había sucedido para que Sakura confesara aquello que la carcomía por dentro.

—¿Y el cabrón que te dijo? —pregunta la rubia acomodándose bien en el sillón. Intuía que nada bueno por el estado de su amiga.

Sakura se removió en su lugar mostrando una fina y hermosa sonrisa.

—Qué también le gustó...

—¡Ahí está! —interrumpió Ino ceñuda—. ¿Y por eso estas así? ¿Por qué te corresponde?

—Me interrumpiste, cerda —dijo sin mucho ánimo el apodo que muchas veces salía a risas—. Esta confundido.

—Confundido mis huevos —espetó Ino con desdén—. Ese hombre no sabe lo que quiere.

—Ino... —reprochó Hinata con la mirada—. No hay que juzgar a la gente, no sabes como puede estar él. Tal vez esté peor que Sakura.

—Por favor, no salgas en su defensa —pidió Ino irritada—. Es un hombre, no le va importar nada.

—No creo que sea así —apunto Sakura, con los ojos aguados por estar conteniendo el llanto. Suspiro tranquilizándose—. Él también sufre.

Ino entrono los ojos, esas mujeres estaban enganchadas hasta la madre con el amor, ella no le tenía fe a esas cosas últimamente.

—Las pasadas 24 horas han sido desastrosas —se paso el dorso por los ojos al parpadear—. Le dije que todo seguiría igual, que cuando aclarará su confusión yo lo aceptaría como tal, pero... Después de que me hablara de esa forma y... Yo saque un tema que cual cualquier momento llegaría... Y arruine todo.

—Es mejor saber la verdad que vivir en una mentira —dijo la rubia brindándole una abrazo consolador.

Sabía por lo que pasaba su amiga, no por algo ella ya tenía intentos fallidos en el amor, la última «ruptura» que tuvo fue hace más de un año con Sai, solo la ignoró y no tomo importancia a sus sentimientos.

—Le dije cosas que no quería... Pero que siento —hipo con fuerza sobre el hombro de su amiga, recibiendo el abrazo como en abrigo para sus cálidos sentimientos que se exponen ante todos.

—Es mejor ser sincera, nena —aconsejo Hinata acariciando su cabellera rosa, mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sakura rió levemente, si ser sincera en todo en su vida, creía que sería peor de lo que está.

—¿Y ese «gracias» ? —pregunta Ino recordando el detalle.

La ojiverde suspiro dejando que el aire fresco entrará por sus fosas nasales refrescando su cuerpo y frío corazón.

—Le dije que lo comprendía, eso fue antes de la tarde. Y él... Me dijo «gracias».

—Es un cabrón —Ino se cruzó de brazos molesta con el azabache que tanto sufría su amiga—. Te digo, es un hombre, no sabe lo que quiere.

—Ino... —nuevamente Hinata le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Ya, ya —agitó su mano restándole importancia—. ¡Hombres! —exclamó como si hubiesen preguntado cual era la criatura más misteriosa del universo—. Esas cosas son todo un maldito misterio, nunca los entiendes y se confunden mucho, son enigmáticos cabrones de mierda... Sin ofender a Naruto —dijo lo último mirando a Hinata, ella suspiro restándole importancia a sus palabras. Esa conversación habían girado de un tema a otro, pero así estaba bien, Sakura tenía una cara de estar en vela por días y sus ojos rojos por tanto llanto.

La ojiverde se inclino sobre el respaldo del sillón, sintiéndose emocionalmente cansada.

—Muero por un cigarro —susurro cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero.

Hinata rápidamente se sentó a lado de ella agarrándola de las mejillas, apretándolas y jalándolas. Sakura protestó su nombre en chillido. Y Hinata ordenó que no pensará en cosas del diablo.

—Pero quiero uno —dijo con dificultad por lo que le estaba haciendo Hinata.

—¡Jamás! Esas porquerías son dañinas, ¡son del diablo!

—¡¿Sabes que?! —dijo de pronto Ino incorporándose de su lugar, tirando de la mano de Sakura para que también se pusiera de pie, así sacándola de su tortura con Hinata—. ¡Tu y yo nos vamos al antro! Cogeremos con un tío cualquiera y fumaremos mota.

—¡Ni se les ocurra salir por esa puerta con esas intenciones! —exclamó Hinata parándose de su lugar de un brinco y alcanzando a rodear de la cintura a sus dos locas y mejores amigas.

Las dos juntas eran un **PROBLEMA** , si con mayúsculas y negritas. Eso de follarse a un tío cualquiera era una consolación vacía y sin razón.

—Mejor quédense aquí.

—Muy bien, compraré cigarrillos y una botella de vodka —dijo Ino con seriedad para luego esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Era enemiga de emborracharse hasta los codos para olvidar los problemas, nunca comprendió el porque los demás lo hacían. Pero ya había llegado el momento donde ella era comprendida y no se vería mal hacer lo que los demás hacen. Solo quería olvidarse de su situación por esa noche, ya mañana vería como afrontar la realidad.

—Nada de chupe y mota en mi casa —Hinata se llevó las manos a su cintura en forma de jarra y entrecerró sus ojos amenazadores.

Las dos mujeres tragaron grueso sintiéndose intimidadas, ¿como en un pequeño cuerpo se podía guardar tanta maldad?

Era otro misterio.

—¿Pretendes que nos quedamos aquí muriendo de no follar, haciendo nada? —pregunta incrédula y sin dar créditos a sus intenciones.

Sakura suspiro derrotada.

—Así es, podemos comer algo, o hacer algo —propuso Hinata.

—Suerte con eso. ¡La verdadera consolación es el chupe y coger!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Un té caliente calma los nervios!

—Está es una situación de vida o muerte. ¡Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas!

—¡Ino!

—Ya, no haremos nada de salidas locas y desesperadas —Sakura calmo el ambiente hablando—. Yo solo quiero no sentirme sola y triste.

—Y no lo sentirás por esta noche —Hinata le sonrió con cariño—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos leche y galletitas? —propuso como si nada.

Ino se echo a reír contra el sillón mientras que Sakura soltaba una risilla.

—No pues, ¡guau! Le leche es mejor que el vodka —se rió sin consideración.

Hinata se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho y las mira ofendida.

—Vale, yo que quiero apaciguar las cosas y me sales con tus jaladas.

—Ya, no discutan —Sakura se sentó en el sillón resignada.

Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a calentar la leche.

—Leche calientita con galletas a la orden.

—Qué consolación más superficial —mascullo Ino resignada.

—¡Pueden traer a sus negros de dos metros con fresas y chocolate! —exclamó Hinata cuando caminaba a la cocina.

A Ino y Sakura les brillo los ojos de la emoción chillando de felicidad.

—¡Queremos leche calientita con galletas de chocolate! —gritaron al unísono mientras corrían a la mesita de noche donde reposaba del teléfono.

Esa noche se embriagarían con leche, que tal vez se volverían intolerantes a la lactosa, y comerían chocolate hasta que tuvieran azúcar en la sangre.

Hinata rió mientras caminaba, dejando en la sala a una rubia y a una ojiverde buscando desesperadamente en el directorio algún número de negros adonis que las consolaran cumpliendo sus fantasía eróticas.

* * *

 _Intente por todos los medios que fuera Darbble, pero nooooo, mis dedos escribieron sin fin._

 _Espero que las haya sacado una que otra sonrisa._

 _¡Naruto acaba la próxima semana! TnT vamo' a llorar…_

 _A la mierda, hay que verlo desde el primer capítulo de nuevo._

 _Pwowajhjaj_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :'v._


End file.
